To End a Day Perfectly
by KicksAndKisses
Summary: Today is just the worst day ever…….or isn’t it..........ikarishipping


Today isn't just my day. I just got an F in my Social Studies, I lost ¼ of my money and now I'm here, suffering from one of my hates subject, Music. I hate reading notes, they just don't cooperate well with my brain. I don't know why I wanted to compose songs if I have to pass through this, I'm hopeless.

Since Music is the last period for this day. I decided to make the best out of it. I could ask Haruka, but maybe Shinji could answer more plus, he was nearer.

"What are you touching me for Annoying Girl?" He said, obviously annoyed as always. "At least you could use my name." I responded. "Is that the problem?" "Well not really, I just wanted to know the notes affected in every key note." I flashed a smile. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Hump…If you're in the key of C-" He stopped, taken his look aback by the teacher looking at us. "Well, well Mr. Shinji, if you have a question Ms. Hikari isn't the teacher." I quickly stood up (I didn't know I could react that fast.) "Uhm….actually, it was me who asked Shinji not the other way around Ms." I said embarrassingly looking at my shoes with both hands behind me. "Well Ms. Hikari if you're trying to cover Mr. Shinji it isn't working and the both of you will have to see me after school." "Shoot." With that I sat back and fell silent. I don't know what Shinji reaction to this is. I feel so stupid right now. I caused him trouble. He'll probably kill me after class.

The bell rang. All of my classmates were leaving except for me and Shinji, who was left for the "conference". I noticed Haruka by the window. "Don't worry it will be fine." She said with a smile then she went away. At least I'm not alone, I'm with Shinji, who is probably cursing me right now (I hope not). Well, honestly I kinda like Shinji a little, I don't know, maybe because of his lifeless emotions and his cold glare, or maybe opposite just attracts. It's just plain admiration but honestly, talking with him just makes me dumbfounded sometimes.

"You two will stay here, I'll be out but not too long, I'll be back immediately and have our little conference." She said as she walked past the door. I gathered enough guts and walked to him. "I'm sorry Shinji, I cause you this much problem." I asked for forgiveness and looked at the floor. "You can't blame yourself you know, you have a low IQ, I was just helping you learn." He said with a smirked. "What is that supposed to mean?" I said brushing all my emotions of sorry away. "Do you want to continue our lesson that was cut off?" "You mean it's just ok for you if I got you into this?" I asked in awe. I thought he'll kill me, I guess he was a kind of unpredictable. "You really have a low IQ don't you?" Ok he's becoming annoying and it's effective. "I decided to learn this myself…..so you could just teach me something else." "Like what?" He asked. "Rather than to teach me, let just talk." I said. "Have you ever tried a crush, admire someone or even love someone?" I asked him out of nowhere. Honestly I just wanted small talk but I also wanted to hear something from Shinji especially about this and I'm quite nervous. "This is out of my league. I don't want to talk about nonsense like these. I'm leaving now." "But wait! Aren't we gonna wait for the teacher to return?" "At this kind of time, most probably not, we'll be wasting much energy." "Wait, please, wait, I just wanted to talk to you about something." I pleaded. He let out one big sigh. "Well, you can let go of my hand now." He said shaking it. "Oh, sorry." I said in realization.

"Now, what do you want to tell to me about Annoying Girl, better not be stupid?" He said with his usual cold stare. There was this minute of silence (more likely hours or even an eternity for me) between us. "Come on, Annoying Girl what is it? Just spit it out already?" He said losing patience. "I told you already, at least you could use my name?" It sounded almost like shouting. "That's it, now I'm going." "Wait, I'm sorry, it's just that words fell out of my mouth wrong." I wanted him to stay longer with me, at least this stupid day won't end sadly but I don't know just what to say. "You really are stupid aren't you?"

"You can call me any name you like, if it means staying longer with me just this afternoon." I said with heads down and a dry sob threaten my throat. "What do you exactly mean by that?" I didn't answer as small teardrops run through my cheeks. Then suddenly he hugged me, brushing his hand through my hair. He held my head so we could face each other and I could see his staggering stare. "You know what? You're the only girl I see so happy and cheerful, like you don't even know what suffering means. Seeing you like this is new to me." Then he started to rock me side by side. "I'll be ok now, I just had a bad day that's all hehehe." I tried to cherish myself. But out of nowhere he planted a soft kiss on my forehead. "There, a perfect way to end a day." He said then he let me go. Then again I stood there dumbfounded. As I saw him walk away I shouted "What was that for?" He turned around and said "You always ask me for help and I'm always willing to help you Annoying Girl, nobody annoys me better than you do." He said with a smirked then he walked away.

I smiled as I saw him farther away. "At least this day has something to be happy about." Wait a minute aren't we supposed to have our conference. "Hey Shinji, we still have our appointment." I ran happily trying to catch up to him.


End file.
